Meant To Be
by digthatshizz
Summary: Modern A/U- A one shot. John Bates and Anna Smith are set up on Valentines Day... the rest was left up to fate.


**A/N A fluffy modern one shot, this charters the relationship of a modern Banna and the important milestones they encounter. **

**Happy Valentines Day :)**

**Disclaimer- **All characters belong to Julian Fellowes, Carnival and ITV.

* * *

><p><em>-Blind Date-<em>

John Bates looked up from his book as he heard the doorbell ringing. Pained to have to put down his favourite volume of Burns, with a heavy sigh he closed the book and rose to his feet. Noticing some lint on the sleeve of his charcoal grey suit jacket, he brushed the area affected profusely as he continued out of the living room and down the hallway to the front door. Upon opening the door he was greeted with the back of his best friend, Robert Crawley. His friend turned around, a grimace immediately covering his features.

'Oh John, you're not wearing that are you?' Robert groaned, taking a step back to observe John from head to toe. John didn't see Robert's issue, he was wearing a three piece suit, normal clothing one would wear for dinner. 'Couldn't you wear something that said a little less 'English teacher' and a little more 'fun loving guy'?'

'Firstly, I am an English teacher and secondly, I have fun,' John said in his defence, 'why, just the other day I bought a newspaper just so I could do the crossword.'

'Yeah, living,' Robert rolled his eyes, looked at his watch before taking in John's attire one last time. 'Well could you at least change the tie? Black? You're going on a blind date, not to a funeral.'

'Personally, I couldn't tell you what would be worse.' There was a tone of despondency in John's voice as he removed his tie. 'I'll go without, shall I?'

'Perfect,' Robert smiled, turning on his heels and down the path. 'Now get in the car.'

Quickly returning to the living room to pick his book up, John placed the pages in his pocket then followed Robert out into the car.

~0~

'So, he's your Dad's best friend?' Anna Smith asked, clinging onto the armrest beside her place in the passenger seat as her best friend Mary Crawley swerved and clunked her way to the restaurant.

'He is. They trained to be teachers together,' Mary replied before entering a roundabout without giving way to the right, then offering expletives to the motorist who dared to beep her. 'They've been friends for over twenty years. He's just been through a rough divorce.'

'And he's your Dad's age?' Anna continued, trying to remain composed on this white knuckle ride.

'Yeah,' Mary rose a sceptical eyebrow before turning to look at Anna. 'Is that a problem?'

'No, not at all. I just don't know what you think we'll have in common, with a twenty year age gap.' Anna averted her gaze from Mary to look out of the windscreen, noticing instantly they were veering off the road. 'For God's sake Mary, look at the bloody road!'

Mary steered to the right abruptly, Anna nearly flying into her friends lap. 'Sorry.'

Silence fell then as Mary reached the car park to the restaurant. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Mary parked up. Anna took a moment before placing a hand on the door release lever. Suddenly, she felt Mary's touch upon her forearm.

'Can I just give you a word of advice?'

'So long as it's not about driving,' Anna said with a chuckle, 'of course you can.'

'Go in there with an open mind. John is a lovely bloke, nothing like the chumps you usually date, or the egos you photograph for my magazine.'

'Thanks Mary,' Anna placed her tongue in her cheek, smirking slightly. 'You mean, he's not an arsehole with a one track mind?'

'Something like that,' Mary nodded as a flicker of movement from the entrance of the restaurant caught her eye. It was her father, his thumbs up to indicate John was inside and waiting for Anna. 'He's been through a lot. Just give him a chance.'

'So this is a pity date? You are setting me up with him so he'll have a date on Valentines day?' Anna was growing agitated, a feeling of annoyance washed over her. 'I knew I should have accepted Manuel's invitation. Yes, it would have only been a one nighter but at least it would have been good.'

'No Anna, it's not like that.' Mary inhaled deeply, trying to think how to articulate what she wanted to say. 'You have had disastrous relationship after disastrous relationship. What you need is someone to look after you, someone to treat you how you deserve to be treated. And I think John is that person.'

'Well, thank you Mary but I'm not promising anything.' Anna opened the door then, stepping out into the night before looking back at Mary. 'If he's so great, why don't you date him?'

'Sorry,' Mary smiled, showing Anna her ring finger which displayed an engagement ring. 'Already spoken for. I'll be back at half ten to pick you up. Have fun.'

Anna slammed the door shut, stepping back as Mary sped out of the car park.

'Cocky cow,' Anna muttered under her breath before strolling into the restaurant.

Looking around the room, Anna tutted at all the couples around her, obviously so in love. It made her feel ill. She had never been one for romance. Valentines day to her was just another day where she realised she was alone. John. Rather than standing in the entrance contemplating her disastrous love life, she should be looking for the man who was to be her company on this evening.

'Can I help you, Madam?' Anna looked to her right to see a well dressed man, apron tied at the waist carrying an empty tray.

'Yeah, I am meeting someone here. John something, can remember his last name.' Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she tried to think. 'John Keats. No, not Keats. I think it began with a B. Barnes? John Barnes?'

'We have a reservation for Bates,' the man offered helpfully. 'John Bates?'

'Yes, that's it. Bates.'

'Follow me, Madam.'

Anna did as she was instructed, turning her nose up at the loved up couples as she passed them. The man came to a stop in front of her abruptly, Anna's attention caught by a woman cooing over a diamond ring that would be visible from space, meaning she nearly walked straight into the back of the waiter.

'Sorry,' Anna blushed as the waiter furrowed his brow at her before pointing in the direction of the table in the corner. 'There. That's him. I'll be over to take a drinks order in a minute.'

'Thanks,' Anna murmured, her line of vision zeroed in on the man in the corner.

He had his head in a book, Anna couldn't tell what it was but it looked thick. She knew he was an English teacher, but this was ridiculous. Who read when they went out to eat, anyway? Maybe she should just go. How could this possibly work? Then the man pulled the book away from his face, his gaze meeting Anna's. Whatever she had been expecting him to look like, this wasn't it. She noticed his dark hair first, neatly combed to one side, the slightest hint of grey at the temples. Anna liked that. Well tailored, a grey three piece suit. Anna had a penchant for a man in a waistcoat. His eyes possessed the most charming crinkles at the edges, he was smiling slightly. A beautiful smile which endeared Anna to him more. Her overbearing thought was how attracted to him she seemed to be, this could be the start of something. Beginning to walk towards him, he stood.

Whatever he had expected this Anna to look like, the reality wasn't what he had imagined. He had met Mary's friends before. Too much make up, too little substance, annoying on the whole. Anna seemed different. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Sparkling blue, brighter than the sky in summer. She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her curves, she possessed a perfect figure. She was petite, John liked that. Beautiful blonde ringlets cascaded down her shoulders, he wondered what her hair felt like. Silk, he would wager. His overbearing thought was that he could tame her, she might have been what he was waiting for.

'Anna?' John said, offering her his hand.

'Yes, Anna Smith. John Bates I take it?

'The very same,' John nodded, moving around to the chair opposite him.

He pulled it away from the table, gesturing for Anna to sit down. She obliged, smiling at him as she did so. Chivalrous. No man had ever held a door open for Anna before, let alone pulled a chair out for her. She observed him closely as he sat down. He really did have the most gorgeous hair, eyes, smile. Everything. He was so handsome. Anna looked at the book on the table.

'Who are you reading?'

'Burns,' John replied, picking the book up and placing it in his breast pocket. 'He's my favourite author. Do you have a favourite author, Anna?'

Straight in there with the English questions. Anna hated the subject at school and had never been a big reader, not unless it was a copy of Cosmo or an article she had provided the photography for.

'Erm, Gary Barlow?' Anna replied, John chuckling at her response much to Anna's relief. 'He's an author of sorts, I suppose. A big Take Thatter sits before you.'

'Well, I won't hold it against you,' John's tone was jovial as he rose an eyebrow, Anna responding with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 'I don't know about you but I was sceptical about tonight.'

'You weren't alone. I've never been one for blind dates.'

'Me either,' John agreed. 'But I'm happy to stay and see how this goes, if you are.'

'Yes John,' Anna nodded her head. 'I'd love to.'

_~3 Months Later~_

It was a beautifully sunny day in late May. Anna huffed, sitting on the doorstep fiddling with her mobile phone as John set about cleaning his pride and joy on the driveway. It was Sunday, and John had insisted on washing his Audi A4 before they did anything else. It was the only day off they had together all week. Anna has been busy photographing an up and coming solo music artist and working on the images the previous six days, John had a training day on the Saturday meaning he didn't have the time to wash the car until now. Suggesting to Anna when she arrived the previous evening he could wash the car then, to free up more time for the beach, the summer brought with it longer days after all, Anna answered by dragging him upstairs.

'Aren't you finished yet?' Anna groaned, looking up from her phone. 'As much as I enjoy watching you bending over and exerting yourself making sure your car is spotless, it's a nice day and I want to get to the seaside before the beach is covered in overweight people trying to get a tan.'

'Sweetie, we are going to Scarborough, I doubt anyone ever got a tan in Scarborough.'

Since that blind date, it was fair to say Anna and John had been inseparable. They just clicked, it was simply meant to be. Robert rendered himself a miracle maker, having finally found John someone who actually deserved him. Mary was just pleased Anna was dating someone who wanted to take care of her, someone who treated her with respect.

'Can I help?' Anna enquired, rising to her feet.

John looked to her out of the corner of his eye, she really did look gorgeous today in a pair of denim shorts and a red vest top. He praised the lord for the warmer weather. Still, Anna may have looked stunning but she wasn't going to help clean the car. No one touched his car, not evening the breathtakingly beautiful blonde to his right.

'I've got it covered, thank you,' John said politely, reaching with the sponge to clean the roof.

'I'm bored,' Anna moaned once more, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Go and find a book to read,' John suggested, turning his back on Anna and bending down to load his sponge with more water. 'There are plenty inside. One to suit your tastes I'm sure. Austen. All women like Mr Darcy don't they?'

As he was speaking, little did John know Anna had picked up the rag he had left on the edge of the bucket, half hanging in the water. An idea playing over in her mind, she let on that she was actually listening to what John was saying as she picked the rag up, ringing it a little. John had moved to the bonnet, his back still to Anna as he continued to speak.

'Now, I wouldn't say Charlotte was my favourite Bronte sister but... ohhh.'

He was interrupted by Anna swinging the rag down onto his head, the soapy water drifting down the back of his neck and under his polo shirt. Moving to face her, his mouth was open wide, his hair drenched and sticking to his head. Anna was now laughing hysterically, John not able to resist a smile at the sight of her amused state.

'If you didn't want to read a book, you should have just said so,' John said, running a hand through his soaking wet hair. 'But now you suggest it, a water fight seems like a fun idea.'

'No, John.'

Anna raised her hands as John bent down and soaked his sponge in the bucket. She ran to the back of the car, ducking down and hiding behind it. Not able to see him from her position, everything had gone quiet. Anna rose slowly, realising her fatal mistake as she was met with the image of John, arm pulled back ready to launch his sponge at her. Water erupted over her body as she came into contact with the sponge. She gasped at how cold it felt, it was now John's turn to fall about laughing. Anna just couldn't have this. Noticing the gate to the garden open, Anna saw John had hooked the hose up to the outside tap. She ran through the gate, John a mere spectator as he wondered what she was about to do. Anna reappeared, the hose spraying water at an alarming rate.

'Come on, Anna.' John said with a sensible, warning lilt to his voice. The voice he would use to control a class full of students, Anna supposed. I'm sure my neighbours don't want all their belongings sprayed with water.'

It was too late. Anna was spraying him with the hose showing no mercy. He ran to the other side of the car, putting the vehicle between him and the barrage of water. He was drenched, but was realising he didn't care. He was having fun. Never would he have dreamed of being in this sort of scenario with anyone. This wasn't him. But Anna made him do things he never believed he would. Even things as absurd as a water fight.

'Anna, you do know we shall have a hosepipe ban this summer because of you?'

Knowing he would have to take matters into his own hands to stop this, John darted around the back of the car before approaching Anna, using his strength to wrestle the offending item from her hands. He placed a hand on her waist, the both of them laughing as they met the other's gaze. The laughter died down, being in such close proximity meaning the amusement in their eyes turned to desire. John dropped the hosepipe as the urge to kiss Anna became overwhelming. His mouth covered hers, both ignorant to the fact the hosepipe was still running, drenching them and everything surrounding them. Despite being in full view of everyone on John's street, he deepened the kiss, pulling Anna as close to him as was physically possible. Anna was an eager participant, her fingers clawing through John's hair.

Breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against Anna's with half lidded eyes, John uttered something he hadn't told her before, and something he didn't think he would be telling Anna yet, especially not in this circumstance. But it felt right. Natural even.

'I love you.'

She pulled her head away abruptly, for a split second John thought he had said the wrong thing. One look in her eyes told him the opposite, John had never seen the look in Anna's eye that he was seeing in this moment. In fact, no woman had ever looked at him in quite this way before.

'I love you, too.'

_- 9 Months Later- _

John paced the floor of his hallway, looking at his watch, then the grandfather clock which stood beside the door to the kitchen. She was late. Only by five minutes. But late, nonetheless. On tonight of all nights. It was his and Anna's one year anniversary. The best year of John's life, without question. To celebrate, they had arranged a simple dinner at John's house. Little did Anna know, John had a little more planned.

He had known after a few weeks he wanted Anna to be his wife one day. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and that was all there was to it. However, he had waited until now, Valentines Day to make his move. It had been a day that had meant nothing to Anna and John until 12 months ago, now the gravity of it's importance knew no bounds. They met on Valentines Day. It was certainly more than just another day to each of them now.

He had borrowed the projector from work and set up some candles in his conservatory, having worked with the school choir and music department at the school to create something unique to aid him in popping the question. He was certain Anna would love it.

Just as he turned to do another lap of the hallway, the doorbell rang. John ceased his movements, looking towards the door. She was here. Composing himself, John strode towards the door. Placing a shaky hand on the handle, he pulled it open. His heart sank at the sight before him.

'What's wrong?' His voice was filled with sympathy at the sight of Anna, puffy eyed, red nosed, a tissue in her hand. She certainly wasn't dressed for dinner in jeans and a baggy sweater John recognised to be his.

'Don't touch me, I have the flu,' Anna barged straight past him and into the living room. He followed, watching as she sunk down onto the sofa.

'You might feel better if you had something to eat?' John suggested, standing beside her as she lay on the sofa.

'I can't eat,' Anna replied, it seeming a real effort for her to speak. John knelt down beside her as she continued. 'I need my nose to breathe.'

'Alright,' John wiped a strand of hair from her forehead, placing a hand upon her clammy skin. 'You really aren't well, are you?'

'I feel like I'm dying,' Anna replied, turning her head to face him. She smiled as she took him in properly, noticing he was wearing a suit and a tie. 'You look so smart. Sorry for ruining the evening.'

'You have done nothing of the sort. Lie here, I'll go and heat up some soup in the kitchen.'

As he walked through to the kitchen, John realised he couldn't do this tonight. Not like this. It needed to be perfect, at a time when Anna was well enough to enjoy it. Deciding in that moment to postpone proceedings until Anna was feeling better, John reached into the cupboard, pulling out a tin of chicken soup.

Needing to sit up to blow her nose, Anna cleaned herself up before realising something was amiss. Looking to where she would normally be met with the sight of the conservatory, she was greeted with a black sheet, hanging from the ceiling. Curiosity overtaking her, she got to her feet, steadied herself before treading the carpet towards the item which was intriguing her. Noticing a parting in the middle, she stepped through it and into the conservatory. She was taken aback by all the candles around, lighting up the room in the ever dimming light outside. Her attention was then grabbed by the projector, it's incessant humming heightened by the throbbing in her head. Still, despite feeling like death warmed up she was too fascinated now not to continue in her exploration. Pressing play on the projector, she gasped as she looked up to see an image of her and John at Mary's wedding on a white sheet hanging from the conservatory roof.

A familiar tune suddenly filled her ears, Anna now aware of the speakers in each corner of the room. It was _Rule The World _by Take That, being sung by a choir. Anna furrowed her brow as the image changed from her and John at the wedding to just her, pictures John had taken. When at her flat, he would always be intrigued by her photography equipment, asking her to pose although she knew he took pictures on the sly as well, especially recently. This was them. Words were appearing alongside the pictures of her, at the bottom. Through bleary eyes due to her flu, Anna squinted to read what was written as picture after picture of her passed by, mixed in with a few of her and John together. She smiled as she soon realised John had composed a message, trying to include the titles of Take That songs in the process. Her eyes were watering for an entirely different reason now as she read, still confused as to what was going on but overwhelmed all the same.

'Anna, the fourteenth of February a year ago was the Greatest Day of my life, one I shall Never Forget. You make my life Shine more than anything or anyone else in this world. A Million Love Songs would never be enough to tell you how much I love you. Now, I have something to ask you.'

The screen went blank then, Anna suddenly at a loss as to what to do. This was obviously a surprise, and she wasn't meant to stumble upon it like this. Turning on her heel she stopped dead as she looked up to see John standing in the gap between the black sheets. She couldn't quite read his expression.

'John, I...' she began, moving slowly towards him. 'I'm sorry, I know I wasn't meant to but I saw the sheets and...'

Anna was shocked into silence by the sight of John sinking to one knee, looking up at her with more love and devotion than he ever had done before. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth, stepping closer to him, unable to hold in her emotions any longer. He put his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out a small red box. Anna could do nothing but watch as John opened the box to reveal a sparkling emerald, set inside a circle of small diamonds, all delicately placed on a white gold band.

'You're right, you weren't meant to find all this by yourself,' John finally said, his voice full of raw emotion, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. 'I didn't want to do this when you were feeling poorly, but you've seen the video now and I can't very well take it back.'

'It was beautiful, no one had ever done anything like this for me.'

'Well, I have never done anything like this for anyone,' John replied, Anna now standing directly in front of him, looking down with a smile. 'Especially citing Take That lyrics.'

'Gary Barlow is a poet.' Anna argued, John laughing at her words.

'Well, that may be but I have never met anyone worth the effort. Then you walked into my life and I knew straight away. It was you. You were the one I was waiting for. I knew I would do anything to keep you, to make you mine. And now, if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest woman in the world.'

'You already do,' Anna stroked the side of his face with her index finger. 'More than you know.'

'Anna, will you marry me?'

'Yes, of course I will.'

John's face erupted into a smile as he stood up, taking the ring from the box before reaching for Anna's left hand. Sliding the ring down her finger, he smiled as he realised it was a perfect fit.

'I love you,' John breathed, brushing his lips against Anna's. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For choosing me.'

'Honestly John, it really wasn't my choice to make. There was nothing either of us could do to fight it. This was meant to happen.'

_- 2 Years Later-_

Lying in bed, waiting for Anna to reappear from the bathroom, John let the events of the day wash over him. Valentines Day, two years after he had met the love of his life.

It had been their wedding day, Anna had become his wife. Mrs Anna Bates. He couldn't quite believe it. Getting up at six that morning, it seemed like years ago now as he remembered Robert, his best man, waking him with a chorus of _It's Now Or Never. _They shared a fry up, chatting about the schedule for the day, despite the only thing John caring about was Anna actually turning up.

As the clock ticked around to eleven, they changed into their suits. Grey morning suits, ivory waistcoats and green ties. As he looked at his appearance in the mirror, it only then began to dawn on John that this was happening. He was getting ready to go and marry Anna. That was the purpose of today. Yet, he didn't allow himself to believe it until he saw her, on her father's arm at the bottom of the aisle in the church.

He would never forget that moment. The vicar had told him to look forward until Anna was at his side, but how could he? As The Wedding March began, John looked to Robert who was beaming, looking over his shoulder.

'Ignore the vicar, John. You have to see her.'

That was all the invitation he needed. John immediately turned around, the vision of his bride almost floating up the aisle towards him rendering coherent thought impossible. He had no words, he was sure he was grinning like a lovesick fool as she grew ever nearer to them. Then she met his gaze, and he couldn't fathom how he was still standing. The smile she afforded him made his heart skip a beat, made him question the reality of the entire situation. How could this be real? Things like this didn't happen to John Bates. He wasn't meant to meet the beautiful girl and live happily ever after. But that was what was happening.

Exchanging their vows, John had never said words with such conviction in his life. He was promising to love this flawless creature for the rest of his days but not only that, she was agreeing to do the same. As Anna slid the white gold band over his finger, it was like his missing piece being put into place. He was finally whole.

The reception passed entirely too slowly for John's liking. Now Anna was his wife, he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to share her. But he knew how much she had been looking forward to this day, to being with her family on the happiest day of her life so he went with it. His speech was well received, and he was relieved Robert didn't embarrass him too much. He had hoped the story about the Sombrero and the donkey would never resurface, but luckily everyone saw the funny side.

As the evenings festivities took hold, John was happy to be a spectator, his attentions fully focussed on his wife as she danced the night away. Their first dance, to _Rule The World _of course, was the only time John had made an appearance on the dance floor until the last dance, when Anna dragged him up to dance with her to _A Million Love Songs_.

After saying goodbye to relatives and friends, it was finally time for the moment John had been waiting for. To have his wife all to himself. As they entered the bridal suite, passion had already overtaken them. Few words were exchanged as they helped each other undress in a haze of desire. Joining their bodies as man and wife for the first time, John had never felt so complete in his whole life.

And here he was. Still basking in the afterglow, staring at his wife's dress that hung in the corner of the room as he waited for Anna to return to him. His heart rate quickened as he saw the door open, Anna appearing in a new silk nightgown she had obviously bought especially for this occasion.

'Mr Bates, we need to have a bath together before we leave. It's huge.'

'As you wish, Mrs Bates,' John answered with a chuckle, pulling the covers back to aid her in rejoining him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 'Are you alright?'

'Perfectly,' Anna cooed, sinking into his touch. 'How could I not be? We are husband and wife, what could be better than that?'

'Nothing, my darling,' John replied, turning off the light beside him. 'I'm quite sure nothing could ever quite be better than that.'

_- 3 Years Later-_

John walked the corridor, as he chatted animatedly on the phone to Robert. He just had to tell his best friend about his news, despite it being two in the morning.

'She just has loads of black hair,' John enthused, almost shouting into the phone. 'And he, well he has the most beautiful blue eyes. Only one person has eyes that compare.'

'I'm happy for you, John,' Robert replied sincerely. 'So the boy is Robbie after me, yeah? Seeing as I got his mum and dad together.'

John didn't have the heart to tell Robert the truth, that he was named after Robert Burns and Robbie Williams, so he went with it. 'Yeah, of course.'

'And what have you named the girl? Mary I presume?'

'No,' John replied. 'Which is why you can't tell Mary, or anyone that Robert is named after you.'

'Your secret is safe,' Robert assured his friend. 'So what have you called the little girl?'

'Rosie,' John answered. 'Rosie May Bates.'

'Gorgeous. Well I am really made up for you, John. Especially after the couple of years you've had.'

'Thanks mate, I appreciate it,' John murmured as he remembered the events of the past eighteen months. 'Well, I best get back to my girls and my boy. Please come and visit.'

'I'll be there with bells on,' Robert insisted. 'Night pal.'

'Night.'

Hanging up, John tried to let the happiness of the night override the grief he still felt, he and Anna still felt. Anna had fallen pregnant a couple of months after they had married. They were both deliriously happy, to be welcoming a new arrival until the first scan when no heartbeat could be found. Anna had suffered a miscarriage. Their world came shattering down around them. Everything had been perfect up until then. It took a year for Anna to gain some semblance of normality again. Deciding to try again and start a family shortly after their first wedding anniversary, it proved more difficult than the first time. After a few months, tests revealed Anna's ability to conceive even once was a miracle. They could keep trying, but it was likely a family would never happen for John and Anna.

She was devastated, John didn't know what to do. Anna had even suggested he find someone who could him children, she felt worthless. It took him a while, but John finally persuaded her that she was everything to him, nothing else mattered. Not children, her. If children weren't in the stars for them, then he would never be a father. He only wanted to call a child his own if Anna was the mother.

Then it happened. Having just celebrated two years of marriage despite all the trials and tribulations married life had brought them, Anna discovered she was pregnant. They were both overjoyed. A close eye was kept on Anna as the pregnancy progressed, it soon becoming apparent that all was well and not only that, Anna was carrying twins.

And here they were. A week after their third wedding anniversary Anna and John were parents to twins, a son and a daughter. Robert John had been born first, his cries music to the ears of his anxious parents. Rosie May followed soon after, showing her parents that anything her brother could do, she could do just as well as her whimpers pierced their ears as well.

Walking back to the room, John looked through the window in the door to see Anna holding them both, propped up against her knees in front of her. In that moment, John realised he had never seen anything quite as perfect in his life, not since Anna had walked up the aisle. The three of them looked breathtaking together. The centre of his universe. His family.

Opening the door, Anna immediately turned her head to look at him. She looked exhausted, yet John had never seen her looking so beautiful, so happy. He reciprocated her smile, walking slowly towards the bed as the door shut behind him.

'Did you get hold of Robert?'

'Yeah, he's coming in to see them later.' John sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed an index finger over Rosie's forehead before doing the same to Robbie. 'How could I have played a part in all this. They're perfect.'

'Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that,' Anna began before meeting John's eyes and laughing. 'If I pass you Rosie then shuffle over, you can get up here and we can hold them together. If you'd like.'

'I'd like that very much,' John replied, carefully taking Rosie from her mother's arms.

She protested a little at losing contact with her mummy, but Rosie soon settled in John's embrace. Wary of hurting her, he placed her in the crook of his right arm as Anna moved over with Robbie in her left arm. John then manoeuvred himself on the bed, placing his right arm around Anna and resting his hand gently upon Robert's arm, Anna placing her thumb and forefinger around Rosie's tiny hand.

'Wow,' John gasped, taking in the enormity of the situation. 'This feels incredible. Me, my perfect wife and our beautiful son and daughter. All together.'

'I've waited for this for so long,' Anna whispered, resting her head on John's shoulder. 'You once thanked me for choosing you. But I thank you for this. This is why we were meant to meet. For this very moment.'


End file.
